At canterlot heights part 2
by Lucario4life250403
Summary: Canterlot!


"NOOO!" screamed the young stallion as he sprung awake to the chiming of his twin-bell alarm clock. His eyes darted around the room. Nopony there... he had been having that dream again. He didn't see why - he knew his own life's story just fine, and it didn't bring him any pleasure to view it over and over each night. But still, he questioned the dream - it was remarkable how clear and vivid his memory of that fateful day was. He would never forget her… maybe they would meet again? But would she even remember him? She had a life, whatever that was like, and perhaps she… had moved on? Nothing was certain, and the colt knew so little about life outside of the palace. What could he guarantee to be true or false? Nowadays, he had so little to trust, and even less to confide in. He was an "Olympian," whatever it meant to anypony, that much he would buy, but everything beyond that was in the gray area. He didn't trust anypony - not even himself.

OLYMPIAN-A001 awoke to his everyday routine. At precisely 0500 hours, the diligent stallion sprang from his cot in the barracks - empty besides himself - and onto the floor, where he proceeded to do two-hundred of both sit-ups, and pushups. He then jogged the pathway up to the royal gardens where he ran fifty laps around the perimeter, before returning to the barracks (still jogging) to wash up, brush his teeth, and slip on his jumpsuit and his armor on top. He looked briefly in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place - after all, this was a big day for his overseer, Colonel Maner. The colonel would have nothing pleasant for "Uno," as everybody called him, if he screwed up on the minutest detail. He wasn't exactly dashing, but It wasn't as If the royalty cared about his appearance – if it was a prettycolt they were after, they didn't need to go out and gather them up in rucksacks now did they? No – they would care about his performance – how many heads he brought home on a stick, he mused. And Uno had no intention to disappoint.

He duly noted his appearance - everything seemed to be in order. His dark indigo mane with a white stripe in his bangs, trimmed to regulation three inches, with his horn poking out, polished to a glowing finish. His silvery figure was in exquisite shape in reflection of years' worth of strict exercise and dietary supplement - nothing special for a soldier, but still an absolute must. He didn't have bulging pectorals or broad thick limbs, but the Olympian Program didn't want super soldiers who attracted anypony's eye in particular. It was a well-established maxim that appearances could be deceiving. In relation to that very saying, ignorance could be a fatal mistake for anypony. And of course, there was the issue of his cutie mark - or, rather, his lack of a cutie mark. Uno was well aware that by his, age, most ponies had found their calling in life, but he didn't give a buck - he had been reared for one purpose, for one country, his destiny be damned... but then again, that wasn't exactly true. Deep down, he wanted to realize what his life could be if he were free to find his purpose in life... settle down with a filly and have a family... but Uno knew better, and knew that given the circumstances, his lack of a cutie mark was only a metaphor for his equally egregious lack of freedom, individuality, and ultimately, even his happiness. But no matter how miserable, life goes on. Even for a practically enslaved super soldier.

Uno was given orders to come without armor or clothing of any sort, with pre-packed provisions for about a week's sojourn, along with essential equipment (sleeping bag, toothbrush, etc.), and any personal belongings he wished to take. Deciding what a week's provisions were was up to him - the only constraint was how much he could carry. Nothing more than he could carry could be taken. The one twist in this case, was that he was told to pack only about half of what he could support. Colonel Maner, perhaps the only pony Uno saw on a regular basis, had not told him why. Uno had his ideas, but refrained from sharing as usual. The gruff colonel only said to follow his orders to the letter, and be as presentable as possible - for his mission briefing was being given by none other than the alicorn monarchs themselves, on today, Saturday morning, at 8:00 AM sharp and no later.

Uno had packed his things three days in advance - food, water, equipment... personal belongings? He had scoffed at the last group of items listed in his orders. Nothing was personal if he didn't actively hide it from Colonel Maner. Uno lifted his bed with one hoof, to retrieve the one thing he held of personal value to him… his teddy bear, Steve. Anypony would've laughed at him – Colonel Maner, especially so – if they had found the old thing. But to Uno, it wasn't just a silly stuffed old bear – it was the last tangible connection he had to his life before he had been foalnapped on that dreadful day in autumn. Even before that, Uno remembered, the bear had been with him since birth, and of everything in his rucksack, which the OPI agents had confiscated and presumably destroyed, Uno had refused with every fiber of his being to let go of the bear. They had overpowered him and taken it, of course, but he, being the stubborn little colt he was, only agreed to co-operate with the Olympian Program if they gave the bear back. Considering the circumstances, the offer was very reasonable, and he had made quite the ruckus until they agreed. A bear, for his life's allegiance - Steve meant that much to him. Uno, to this day, talked to his stuffed bear whenever he was alone – that is, the vast majority of his waking day. Uno would always carry Steve around. As far as he was concerned, Steve was as alive as anypony he had ever met, and ten times as important. He was a bear of few words, but he did a damn good job of listening, and that was what Uno liked best about him. Everypony he had met since he had been taken here by the Office of Pony Intelligence, always told him what to do, how to do it, but they never listened. No questions asked, and no answers were given if they weren't already given in Uno's briefing and training. Not Steve – he would always be there to comfort Uno, which was great, because from what Uno could tell, nopony would be there to do a better job. Uno always carried Steve around if it could be helped. Not for his vigorous morning exercise, and the similar training routines scheduled daily of course. Steve could get hurt or dropped, and Uno wouldn't stand for that crap. Colonel Maner and the other OPI agents who served as Uno's overseers could make him do all sorts of things, but they couldn't separate bear and pony without serious drawbacks, if they could accomplish that feat at all. Besides, if the bear kept Uno content, and better yet, sane to a degree, what harm was done? Steve eventually became accepted as Uno's companion, and the only reason Uno had to hide him, was because he still had a deep-seated fear that Maner or somepony would steal him. After all, Uno didn't trust anypony – remember?

_Well, _Uno thought while trotting away from the mirror. _Everything set, nothing out of place… time to move! _And with a content sigh, he effortlessly levitated his two large saddlebags off the floor and onto his back. Not a moment later he mounted Steve onto himself, gave him a rare smile, and marched out the barracks door. He headed up the trail bound for the royal hall where he expected to find Colonel Maner waiting. After about a three minute trot, Uno arrived at the hall's entrance to find… nopony.

"Well Steve," Uno whispered. "We can't be… _late _can we? Hmm… that's right Steve, it was five till' eight before we left. Well, we didn't get prepped and march all the way here for nothing!" And without a second thought, Uno's horn glowed as he opened the enormous doors, making way to the royal hall. In an instant, Uno recognized Princess Celestia and her sibling Princess Luna sitting at the end of the otherwise vacant hallway, in their thrones. He could tell, even from across the hall, that they were having a chat of sorts, and they hadn't seemed to notice him yet… they looked concerned. Uno, hoping to hear a bit of their conversation, advanced to the end of the hallway quietly, at a deliberately slow pace.

"Now sister… as of late, I have heard about Apploosa and… cut off from the rest of…  
I know what you're thinking… but why cut off com-links… only serves to attract attention"

"Yes Luna… I'm afraid the rumors have been… I'm not sure if… thus far, I have decided against it… it may very well pose a threat… may be that they are… perhaps attempting intimidation… "

"I see… but surely they have a right to know… *sigh* dear sister, you know I want what's best… don't you think… a bit of an over-reaction?"

"Perhaps but… I must ensure… that this is nothing out of the ordinary… an uncharted species perhaps… a recon team will be sent tonight… if all goes well, they will reveal… that's the end of it…"

"But why… you really think… you can handle everything while I'm… no, I don't really think the event is all that important as a matter a fact, but… well, if it helps... "

The two princesses abruptly brought their conversation to a halt and exchanged a nervous look… how good were an Olympian's hearing supposed to be? No, he couldn't have heard. In any case, Uno had never left the palace since he had been brought here, although that fact was about to change. Celestia immediately rearranged her concerned expression to her better known trademark smile. Luna however, did nothing to hide her restless worry as she took a furtive glance at Uno before moving her gaze back to her sister. Uno made a mechanical salute before making his introductory statement in an exaggeratedly loud and firm voice.

"Olympian-A001, Office of Pony Intelligence, Special Operations Section Three, reporting for duty ma'am," He said to Celestia. Uno then turned to the dark-blue alicorn sitting beside Celestia. She was clearly important, having a throne, a crown, and simply because she was an alicorn – but Uno's stomach clenched in panic as he realized he had no clue as to her identity. He hated Colonel Maner and everypony at OPI worse than ever right now. They had always been so picky and concise about what to tell him. They also considered if what they told Uno would be true or false. Consequently, it seemed, he had never been informed that there was a new member of the royal household. Just _how _long had this pony been here anyways?

_OH GOOD GRIEF_, thought Uno. Princess Luna's look of mortified concern had adjusted to an eerie glare directed at Uno, who had failed to so much as address her presence despite staring at her. Didn't this fool know who she was? _Ugh, _Luna thought rolling her eyes and softening her glare as she did so. Then again, half the ponies in Equestria probably didn't. And those were the free ponies that prance about and make cupcakes all day long. And here was Uno, who had been practically locked up in this palace his whole life, without a friend in the world. The poor pony still had a _teddy bear _for Equestria's sake. If he wasn't aware of his surroundings, at least he wasn't to blame for it. She found it both amusing and pitiful that this was the end result of the decade-long OLYMPIAN II Project Celestia always said would be their "saving grace" with the arising issue of radical secessionists and rebellion. At least she could say that it was not entirely Uno's fault. Perhaps all those years left on the moon had merely left her with a cold and unforgiving attitude. She briefly recalled a time when she was happy, when she had been warm and content, when she had friends. Not a great deal, as she was naturally reclusive. But the ones she did have were as precious as they were few. So much could change – no, so much had changed in a millennium of desolate imprisonment.

"I-I apologize ma'am – If my memory serves me well, I was never informed of your arrival. Errr, perhaps an introduction is in order," suggested Uno, in his normal tone of voice, pawing his hoof at the ground. He looked away from Luna the moment he finished his uneasy statement. Luna accepted the apology and gave up her decaying glare altogether, but she didn't quite smile either. The meaning of her expression appeared moot.

"Uno," Celestia said carefully, wondering how the Olympian reacted to the use of his call sign, as opposed to his numeric designation – he visibly flinched. "May I call you that? I can always use your number designation if it makes you uncomfortable." Uno was genuinely surprised at his sovereign's considerate attitude. Furthermore, he wasn't sure how to react as nopony ever gave him a choice in any matter. Had his kidnappers asked, "Is it okay if we stuff you in this sack and take you away to be our guinea pig?" Uno did his best to understand why Celestia, and her new-found cohort took such drastic measures, he really did. But as far as he could see, the entire program was useless and in vain – not a failure perhaps, but what had it achieved thus far? The bulk of Uno's companions had... not made it. And the remainder had been separated from him. The brass had evidently decided that with such small numbers, they shouldn't commit the Zero's (a nickname for the Olympians based off of the "zero identity" clause which rendered them nonexistent in society) into one super-unit, for fear that all of them would be loss in a single engagement gone wrong. Uno could only speculate as to what unit they were serving in, and if they were even still alive, let alone well.

"Uno is just fine ma'am. But number designation is just as well. By all means ma'am, call me what suits your fancy," Uno stated swiftly and carefully.

"Well, excellent. Now, let us begin, Uno. Firstly, you may have noticed that there is nopony present other than those who need be – in other words, just Luna, you, and myself. As such, you may also conclude that what you are about to be briefed on is to be treated with paramount confidentiality, and if this treatment is upheld properly, nopony but us will be the wiser." Celestia, finishing her first point took another moment to glance about the hallway. Her gaze darted about the hallway, before her horn glowed and seconds after projected a glowing, nearly transparent screen around the space immediately outside of the two thrones and Uno standing nearby. _Hoofin' horseapples, _thought an ever intrigued Uno. So this was important after all? Celestia, finally convinced they were alone and safe with the empty hallway and the soundproof barrier, continued.

"On the second of February, two days ago, contact with the Apploosa communications relay near the outskirts of Equestria was lost. It is the only major relay in the region, and prior to losing contact, we have had some difficulties with some unruly parties within the area. Additionally, some of the larger political parties have threatened us with what I have been fearing for over a decade. They have threatened to_secede,_ as they believe that the government is proving too.. tyrannical. Over time, and they think it's time the colonies on the borders of Equestria stand up and fend for themselves. What they're insinuating is quite simply, that they will overthrow me, the "Rich, arrogant, overlord" so that they may become _better _rich arrogant overlords. It seems obvious that they are the culprits we are looking for, and worst of all... if they are, they are likely seeking to make good their threat." Celestia's voice had gradually become louder, and as the last word echoed throughout the hallway, she glanced about once more looking for a subject of suspicion. "We_cannot_ allow this fledgling rebellion to succeed!" Celestia exclaimed with an authoritative stamp of a golden hoof. "The region is a valuable breadbasket for all of Equestria, and furthermore, if they do succeed, other radicals may follow suit, and the stability of our entire nation will be at stake. The stability of your nation will be at stake." Uno was getting where this was going – or so he thought.

"So ma'am, my guess is you intend to insert me along with a strike force to reclaim and secure Apploosa and the surrounding territory?" Uno guessed carefully. Celestia was pensive for but a moment before her response. Somepony had thought through this all too well.

"I have... considered it. However, a recon group has been sent to establish as fact that it is indeed the rebellious faction which is responsible for the offline array. They're due for arrival in 24 hours and 32 minutes as of now, without any unforeseen obstruction that is. I believe the deployment of even one Olympian at this point, would be risky and an egregious misallocation of resources, given how many of your breed remain in service. Instead, I am assigning you as a traveling bodyguard for my sister, on her journey to Ponyville." Celestia said the last statement gesturing towards a still indifferent looking Princess Luna. "A_discreet_ bodyguard I might add. We have agreed it is best to travel to Ponyville in secret, as letting anypony know that Luna is outside the palace and relatively unprotected on a sizable journey to Ponyville could... attract undesirable attention."

Uno agreed for the most part, thought he pretended to concur with all of it. He was however, inwardly upset. For a moment, it seemed as if he would get to show all the unbelievers at OPI what he could do – and prove to himself that the surrender of his personal life was worth the lives he could save. But no – here he was, being consigned to escort for the pony that needed it least. Why didn't they just assign a royal guard? If it was window dressing Celestia wanted, they were the best stuff around! In any case, what should Luna be doing this town Uno had never heard of?

"If you are wondering, and I expect you are," Celestia said noting Uno's face deep in thought. " Luna is to take part in a military parade next week. In the face of these recent and unprecedented events, we have come to the conclusion that the combined presence of a monarch and a large military force will deter any further rebellious behavior. And if need be." Celestia paused and bit her lip. Before she could finish, Uno, rather candidly made his response. "Only keep in mind, 'Uno', that the parade is a potentially double edged sword. There will no doubt be those few dissidents who will opt to take advantage of Luna's public appearance and..." Celestia took a stern glance of Luna... mingled with fear for her sister's well being. She broke away and stared at the floor, unhappy to say the least. The royal sisters clearly understood the risks the operation would perpetrate.

" Ma'am... I realize that such threats to your rule have never been made by your own people but... do you really think?"

"I do. I've thought it for every waking day for the past millenium, and those thoughts only intensify with every passing minute. That is why you are here. You do know why you are here, Uno?"

"... no ma'am. I'm afraid I don't," concluded Uno.

"You are here because I thought. I thought you could help. Was I wrong?"


End file.
